


Unsurprised Calamity

by Lucicelo



Series: Finder Series: ABO Dynamics [8]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: ABO dynamics, Allegations, Alpha Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, Dyed Hair?, Family Protectiveness, Humor, M/M, Omega Akihito, Omega Ryoma, School Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: Asami Ryoma grew sick and tired of the staff of his private school assuming that he dyed his hair. After all, he grew up having an identical hair color to his otou-sama and no one said anything different. But, he found himself amused when his otou-sama and chichiue came to his defense against the school faculty.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: Finder Series: ABO Dynamics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 227





	Unsurprised Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned Ryoma got in trouble in school where the staff believe he dyed his hair. Add in a sleep deprived Akihito alongside a furious Asami and it's all fun.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Lucicelo

Asami Ryoma found himself in a dilemma.

As he sat in the principal's office with a deadpanned stare, his teachers and principal whispered among one another. Their eyes glanced at his _natural_ _blond_ _hair_ , claiming it _false_ and _dyed._ It was a ridiculous notion to him. He had copious amounts of photos as a newborn where he showed his _blond hair._ His eyebrows and eyelashes were light brown, showcasing the fact he _never_ dyed his hair.

Yet, the school staff _didn't_ believe him. His classmates defended him, some were children of his chichiue's business partners, but the school remained firm in their conclusions. Although, the principal appeared skeptical of the idea of dyeing ones hair to support delinquents. Before the meeting started, the man pulled him aside and apologized for having taken him out of classes to solve this issue.

Ryoma didn't have it in himself to act like he _accepted_ their _apologies._

He remembered when his homeroom teacher demanded him to drop his pants and expose his pubic hair. Of course, he didn't follow the orders of a _beta_ male. It was a clear violation of his privacy and body autonomy. Even if the man managed to push down his pants, he would call his parents, Kirishima, Suoh, and then _Omega Services._ The former would obliterate the school and then reap the crumbs as _compensation._

When he told his siblings of the possible reaction, Kazumi and Kosuke found the idea funny, Yua would admire their parents _ruthlessness,_ but Ryoma enjoyed the school culture. Compared to the rival school, Ryoma saw more accommodations for omega students who went into sudden heat. There were EpiPen's in the classrooms to slow down an alpha's rut and omega's heat long enough for them to reach the nurse's office.

Although, this _extreme_ reaction in addressing his hair color made him want to transfer to the rival school. They accepted international students with various hair colors and investigated _all_ claims given to the office. No one jumped to conclusions and their safety measures were just as good.

Good thing he figured out a huge flaw the school before his siblings attended.

In any case, chichiue didn't have to ruin the reputation of the school. The removal of Asami Ryoma would spread through his acquaintances and business partners. Too bad no one overheard the homeroom teacher's demands, that would have shot through their circles in a matter of hours. If there was one thing Ryoma was sure about, was that his chichiue's acquaintances would remove their own kids in order to keep a cordial pact.

Ryoma bit the inside of his cheek.

Those people were transparent in how they attempted to gain his chichiue's _approval._ The shamelessness of their behavior caused nothing more than laughter on the way back home from the parties. Kosuke and Kazumi performed _perfect_ imitations of these people while his otou-sama laid on the comments. There were instances where his chichiue sometimes laughed along with them.

Safe to say, this school was going to have an overhaul of transfers at the end of the week.

Ryoma wondered in amusement.

How was his school going to survive a _rage_ induced Asami Ryuichi and a _sleep deprived_ Asami Akihito?

* * *

The door opened with a _slam_.

Ryoma concealed his phone as he recorded the spectacle. His siblings would be _devastated_ to not see the result of stupid people getting in their alpha father and omega mother's way. As the oldest, it was his duty to entertain his siblings or teach them to conceal their phones from teachers view.

Concealing a wince at the tired appearance of his parents, Ryoma knew they were both in a foul mood. He didn't feel bad for his schooo. They dared to hold a meeting in the early morning. A time where his chichue slept for a few hours after a night of work. Usually, it was a perfect time for Akihito to attend school meetings, but Akihito returned on a one way flight from his current gig. From the eyebags underneath Akihito's eyes, it meant he didn't sleep on the way back.

Ryoma managed to conceal his laugh.

This was going to be fun.

Ryoma's principal, Takahashi, nodded his head and motioned to the seats on each side of Ryoma. "Our apologies for this meeting, please have a seat."

Asami and Akihito said nothing as they sat down with their son.

Ryoma kept his face impassive as his homeroom teacher tried to worm his way into his omega mother's good graces. "Welcome, I am Asami-san's-"

" _Shut_ _it_." Akihito interjected Ryoma's homeroom teacher with a curdling sneer. "I just returned from a _eighteen hour_ overseas flight, with _limited_ sleep, my mind whirling of the news that a teacher had the _gall_ to demand an o _mega_ _student_ to _expose himself._ You told _our pup_ to expose himself?"

The homeroom teacher stammered out. _"O-Omega?"_

Ryoma smiled in innocence as Asami's dark aura grew _heavier_. It appeared the faculty didn't tell his chichiue the _whole_ story. Everyone always thought his otou-sama was the easier parent to inform the vital details. Oh well. More entertainment for him and his siblings.

The implication of sexual harassment was on the table. No one dared to compromise an omega through using _hands on_ methods. Even if it resulted that a student was an alpha or a beta, physically touching a student was _unnecessary._ The one valid reason was an alpha rage or to remove an omega student who suddenly went into their big heat.

When Ryoma applied to the school, he _disclosed_ his omega status. He _didn't_ lie. There was no use in hiding his status. He visited Omega Services for monthly checkups alongside his usual physician. With the upcoming big sixteen heat, these visits became more frequent than before. His alpha scent came from his overprotective father who preferred a pack that matched _his_ scent.

The principal attempted to placate Akihito from jumping over the table to maul one of his teachers. "My apologies, I didn't know my faculty overstepped his bounds to ruin the dignity of-"

" _You_." Asami turned his glare at the principal and made him shut his mouth. "Are not going to say a word. Am I understood?"

Takahashi _whimpered,_ but said nothing else.

Akihito yanked the photos from his jacket pocket and threw them onto the table. "I have multiple pictures of Ryoma as a newborn. Many of them show him in Asami's arms the morning _after_ his birth. You mean to tell me that we _bleached_ his _hair_ as a _baby?!_ What kind of school are you people running here?! Do I need to show a photo of Ryoma coming out of my ass to prove he has blond hair?! _Huh?!_ Do I?!"

Ryoma watched in glee as his omega mother _tore_ into the school faculty. He imagined the _awed_ expressions on his siblings faces once they saw the video. After all, they were always _too young_ to remember or were not present when their otou-sama released his _rage._ He watched his otou-sama face the most intimidating alphas for his family, this wasn't a new sight for him.

Asami Akihito and Asami Ryuichi were Ryoma's examples for the future.

Asami's heated stare stayed on Akihito as he watched him assert his _authority_. Akihito didn't relent as he laid out the shame of the faculty and their _irresponsibility_ in not keeping up to date with their students. Akihito's feral protection of their pup made Asami's alpha howl in _lust_. He didn't think he would find Akihito's omega feral side a turn on, but only when Akihito faced other people.

Besides, Asami didn't need to assert his dominance with words. Everyone who knew of his notoriety feared him for his quick draw of his weapon and ruthlessness. He didn't need words to intimidate people. Akihito used his scathing words while Asami used his presence to _back him_ up. He _never_ silenced Akihito when it came to defending their family. In fact, he supported Akihito when he jumped into the fray and took control in certain situations.

"You're all lucky that Ryoma enjoys the curriculum of this school. If not, I would had transferred him to the-" Akihito named the rival private school. "Academy. I'm sure they do their research in finding out the truth."

Ryoma hid a _devious_ smile when he piped up. "I kind of want to transfer to that school, otou-sama."

The school faculty _squawked_ in disbelief.

Asami nodded his head. _"When?"_ He removed his phone from his pocket and connected eyes with every single person who called this meeting. "When do you want transfer? I will call the principal and set up an appointment for the tests. Then, you will transfer during the new semester."

Takahashi jumped up from his seat. "P-Please, Asami-sama, there is no need-"

Asami stated. "Did I give you _permission_ to speak?"

Ryoma stopped recording when he noted his parents demand the transcript of his grades. He slipped his phone into the sleeve of his uniform and kept himself poised. He ignored the pleading glances of his old teachers to stop his parents. Once his otou-sama and chichiue finished their rampage, a different staff member returned into the principal's office with his transcript.

Once his parents shuffled him out of the office, Ryoma sent the video to three phones. He wasn't sure if his siblings would look at the video during class, but he hoped they waited until lunch or hide their phones from their teacher.

They didn't wait until lunch.

All of a sudden, Ryoma received a barrage of emojis and ineligible words from Kosuke, Kazumi, and Yua.

**_The end._ **


End file.
